La purificatrice
by Amourine
Summary: Il existe une parcelle de lumière dans chaque être aussi vil soit-il. Mon don à moi est de la délivrer de la noirceur. Je n'ai jamais cru que la promessa faites à Panil Rahl me ménèrait à l'obscurité la plus total. Puis-je vraiment purifier le pire tyran?


Cette fanfiction se passe après l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. Bonne lecture!

**La purificatrice**

**Chapitre 1: La première parcelle de lumière**

**Quelques moins plus tôt **

**Un homme marchait dans la nuit. il semblait nerveux et craintif, sans cesse en train de regarder en arrière. Mais personne le suivait. Après quelques minutes, il arrive à destination, une vieille maison complètement délabrée. Il y pénétra et tombe face à face avec des yeux d'une blancheur incroyable.**

**- Panis Rahl ? murmura la voix d'une femme**

**- Je suis venus te demander un service. **

**Aujourd'hui**

Darken Rahl venait de fuir son frère, en ouvrant une brèche monstrueuse à travers le sol, le regardant une dernière fois, avant de disparaître au loin, laissant le sourcier à sa quête. Regrettait-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. Pendant un bref instant, le doute avait envahie son esprit. Il s'était sentie apprécié par son frère. Il devait s'éclipser au plus vite, laisser ses idées derrière lui et revenir le cruel seigneur Rahl. Celui-ci avait donc tourné dos à la légère parcelle de lumière qui avait, pendant un cour instant, illuminé son âme, laissant de nouveau la noirceur l'envahire toute entière.

Le seigneur marcha sans arrêt, sa seul pensée, était de s'éloigner au plus vite et retourner au près de ses servantes dévouées. Le chemin était long jusqu'au domaine des mord-sith , il y avait pour au moins 6 heures de marches. Tout les sens de l'homme était au aguets, se sachant menacer, la dernière tentative du gardien avait échoué, il ne tarderait pas à envoyer un autre serviteur terminer la tâche du précédent. Pourtant, même avec tout ses sens à l'affût, il n'avait nul remarqué cette présence qui le l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Darken avait beaucoup progressé, dans à peine deux heures, il serait enfin en sécurité entre les murs de la tour, à l'abri de la menace de son ancien maître. Néenmois, la chance ne fut guère avec lui, au loin, les sœurs de l'obscurité fessaient leurs appariation, pensant profiter du fait que le seigneur était désormais loin de son frère, donc sans protection. Celles-ci avaient doublé leur nombre, voulant cette fois ne pas déplaire à leur maître en échouant. L'ancien despote ne tarda guère à retirer son poignard et à combattre. Cependant cette fois, elles étaient bien trop nombreuse pour un seul homme! Celui-ci reçu une blessure mortelle au ventre par l'une d'elle. Il crut son heure arrivé, car son corps flancha vers le sol, se vidant peu à peu de son sang, il allait rejoindre le gardien. Il avait échouer, il mourrait de nouveaux. Les tourments éternelles l'attendaient! Il ne voulait tellement pas retourner las-bas, il voulait vivre. Il essaya une tentative veine de se relever, mais il n'y gagna qu'un coup de pied en pleine figure. Il était trop tard désormais, ses servantes n'étaient pas là pour lui venir en aide.

Toutefois, quand le coup final commençait doucement à descendre pour s'abattre sur le tyran, une chose se produisit. Les dames en rouge s'immobilisèrent, leurs visages tantôt courageux, envahis par la peur. Elles se mirent à crier, s'effondrant au sol en se tenant la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir la peur en personne. Darken Rahl regardait cette scène impuissant, perdant peu à peu sa vue, mais avant que la noirceur s'installe, elle apparut à travers les arbres avec ses yeux d'une blancheur incroyable.

Ce fût la dernière chose qu'il se rappela avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Des milliers d'images commencèrent à tourner autour de lui, des scènes de son passé, de ces crimes. Mais cela se passait différemment, cette fois il était la victime et son bourreau s'était lui. Il sentie la douleur le transpercer, encore et encore, un meurtre à la fois. Et Darken rahl avait innombrablement tuer tout au long de sa vie. Et soudainement, il se réveilla en un sursaut. Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il avait été insconcient, mais il était couché au sol vivant. Il essaya de se lever, mais il en fut incapable, sentant la douleur de sa blessure causé par les servantes du gardien et une forte fièvre.

Soudainement une voix douce, ce fit attendre. C'était elle, la femme aux yeux de neige. Pourtant, la blancheur de son regard avait laisser place à des yeux noisettes. Celle-ci était dotée d'une grande beauté. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune et le visage d'un ange à la peau de porcelaine. Elle portait une longue robe verte souillé de sang, de son sang à lui. La mystérieuse dame avait allumer un feu, et quelque chose semblait y mijoter, l'odeur aigre s'en dégageait.

-il ne faut pas bouger mon seigneur, cette blessure est fort profonde et le poison est fort dur à combattre. Il vous faut du repos.

Dit-elle en déposant une serviette humide sur son front. Des milliers de questions se basculaient dans la tête du seigneur ainsi accroupis à la merci de cette jeune femme étrange. Qui était-elle pour vouloir sauver la vie de l'homme immonde qu'il était? Qu'avait-elle a gagner en l'épargnant de cette triste fin et quels pouvoirs l'habitaient pour avoir vaincus si facilement les sœurs de l'obscurités .


End file.
